You Ruined Everything
by riesling
Summary: Xiaoyu's been in love with Jin nearly all of her adult life, but what happens when he hurts her? Can she forgive him? Or is Hwoarang be the man she's always dreamed of? This story continues, but I can't say more without ruining the end!
1. You Ruined Everything

**You Ruined Everything**

_Is this your first time?_

The sun fell through the small slats between the blinds and created small stripes of light across the small mattress lain on the floor underneath the window. Two figures lay intertwined, a crisp white sheet covering their bodies.

Hwoarang stirred in his sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the beautiful woman lying beside him. Her pale skin looked so soft in the dim light and her dark hair fell in waves across her slender body.

'She was good,' Hwoarang thought. 'For a beginner.'

He smirked and sat up in bed. Gently, he brushed a few strands of her long hair out of her eyes. He looked beside the mattress at the collection of discarded clothing; her small pink panties next to her black lace bra, his boxers beside them.

Hwoarang reached over to his boxers and pulled them on. When he looked back down at the sleeping girl next to him, her green eyes were staring up at his. She blushed slightly, feeling his gaze examine the curves and slopes of her body, hidden under the sheet.

_You don't have to tell me,  
'cause your lips, they don't lie  
when we're kissing._

Hwoarang put his hand on her hip and lay down beside her. He put his forehead to hers and smiled. He pulled her body close to his.

"Xiaoyu," he whispered.

She smiled. There was a look in her eyes that he didn't understand.

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and their lips met. She had seemed timid and shy the night before but now she had a burst of confidence that Hwoarang couldn't explain.

When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at her. His hand had moved back to her waist and he was gently rubbing her back. She tried to smile, until she remembered him.

_You're holding on, or something's  
rather weighing you down._

'Jin Kazama,' she thought. Her mind was racing.

Hwoarang noticed the sudden look of shock on her face.

"It's ok," he whispered, though he wasn't sure what was wrong.

Xiaoyu lay still for a moment before she scrambled to put on her bra and panties again. She jumped out of bed and began looking for the rest of her clothing.

"What's the rush?" Hwoarang asked. It looked like something was really bothering her. She seemed preoccupied and strangely awry. Her cheerful demeanor had changed to one of near panic.

"It's nothing," she began. "I just-I forgot about something I have to do."

Hwoarang watched her pulling her gym pants on. He smiled to himself. She was different. She meant more to him than all of the other girls he'd been with.

_I'll promise you one thing;  
I don't intend to let you down_

After retrieving her shirt and pulling in on over her head, she started towards the door. Hwoarang got out of bed and grabbed her wrist.

A look of panic flashed across her face. She stared up at him, her eyes begging for him to let her go.

"I'll see you again," he asked. "Right?"

Xiaoyu turned her gaze towards the floor. "I-I don't know," she stuttered.

Things last night had happened so fast. She remembered leaving the party with him shortly after seeing Jin with that other girl. 'Oh, what have I done?' she thought to herself.

_I don't need to know whom you've been with,  
'cause I know I'll love you better than him._

"It's," Hwoarang paused, gently cupping her chin and guiding her gaze back towards him. "It's Kazama, isn't it?"

Xiaoyu felt herself flush. She closed her eyes, trying to hide her shame. "It's j-just that," she stopped. She saw a new emotion in Hwoarang's big brown eyes: pain. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No," he said. "You're only hurting yourself. Don't you see?"

Xiaoyu flinched. She knew.

"You're special," Hwoarang started. "Can't you see that? You're something so much better than what Kazama deserves."

Fighting back tears, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Burying her face in his chest, Xiaoyu sighed as a tear slid down her face.

"You deserve someone who's gonna love you," Hwoarang paused to look down at her and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Someone to love you always."

_I'd armor your heart if you'd just let me in.  
_

Xiaoyu looked up at Hwoarang. He was smiling, looking down at her with loving eyes. She gently reached up and brushed a few strands of loose hair out of his eyes.

He was so warm and inviting. It seemed wrong to still want Jin when she was with him. She knew, though, that there was a new desire in her heart. She wanted to believe that Hwoarang could take care of her, that he would love her and protect her. But something inside of her was cautious.

His lifestyle and behavior suggested otherwise. He was a man who lived for one night stands. There was no believing that he would still want her tomorrow.

_Maybe I'm different.  
I'm no better than you._

Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, sweetly, before she turned towards the door again. She grabbed the doorknob and took a deep breath before she stepped into the hallway outside. She closed the door behind her without looking back.

Standing in the empty hallway, she felt so lonely. She shivered, not from cold, but from sorrow; she was trying to shake her tears away.

Slowly, she turned down the hallway and walked back to her room. The dark of it, the silence, the memories; everything about it seemed so uninviting. Lying down on the bed, Xiaoyu closed her eyes; hoping sleep would drown out her sorrows.

_But baby, I'm different,  
'cause you make me feel so brand new._

On the other side of the door, still inside of his room, Hwoarang sat down on the chair in front of the television. He felt so empty. His head was spinning, thoughts of her and thoughts of him.

What were these feelings? He wanted to be with her; not just to have her again but he wanted to love her. 'So,' he thought. 'Is this what love is?'

When he was with her he was willing to give up everything; his unstable lifestyle, his nature to party, and his dangerous desires. With her, he could have a new start; could be a new man. He could be her man.

_I don't need to know whom you've been with,  
'cause I know I'll love you better than him._

There was a gentle knock on her door. She ignored it. "Xiaoyu, please!" the voice started. "I know you're in there!"

'Jin,' she thought. Her heart skipped in her chest. Walking to the door, she opened it slowly, hoping that she looked ok.

He was holding a bouquet of fresh flowers, undoubtedly from the garden outside of the mansion. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning. His expression was blank and emotionless.

She knew that she, herself, wasn't returning much of an expression either. It was hard to accept; him with another woman. But she knew it would break his heart if he knew that she had been with Hwoarang the night before.

'Hwoarang,' she thought. She was so confused. Xiaoyu didn't know what she wanted. Jin would offer her stability; Hwoarang would love her, maybe.

"I know about last night," he started. "I came to tell you that I'm sorry about-what I did. And I know that you were with Hwoarang. But it's ok."

She blushed. She couldn't even look into his eyes. She was so ashamed.

"It's ok, baby," he said. "I know you don't have any feelings for him. I understand that you just wanted to get even. And I forgive you."

"I didn't say I was sorry," she replied, coolly. She looked back into his eyes. He was confused and maybe a little hurt.

"C'mon," he began. He held the flowers out to her. "What do you want with him, anyway? He couldn't love you like I can. There's no saying that he could even put a roof over your head. I'll take care of you!"

_I'd armor your heart if you'd just let me in.  
_

She started to close the door, pushing the flowers back towards him. But he put his foot in front of it. He opened the door and hugged Xiaoyu tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "Please, give me another chance."

Xiaoyu didn't say anything. The flowers he had brought were lying on the ground. She looked at them; lilies, her favorite.

"I know it's hard to trust me again," he began. "But I made a mistake. You're the one that I love."

Xiaoyu hugged him back. Her head was still swimming with memories of last night. Again, she thought of Hwoarang.

_'Cause I know only one way,  
and that's to give all I am away._

Hwoarang was still confused. Xiaoyu hadn't really made a decision, though it wasn't like he had asked her to. The feelings that he was having for her were different from those that he had felt in the past.

Not only did he want to clear things up between himself and Xiaoyu by eliminating some of the confusion that was left between them; he wanted to see her again. Pausing in thought, Hwoarang thought about his lifestyle. 'Is this what I really want?' he thought. 'Do I want to settle down?'

He thought of his childhood. He'd never really had anything; not a home, or a family, or even friends. And here he was, with the opportunity to make something for himself. He could have Xiaoyu; she could be his family and his home.

Before he knew it; his mind was already made up. 'Yes,' he thought. 'I do want this.' And, without hesitation, he walked down the hallway towards her room.

_So hold out your hands to me,  
and I'll show you how good this could be.  
_

"So, will you give me another chance?" Jin asked once he had finished explaining himself.

'Making excuses,' Xiaoyu thought. 'Claiming to have had too much to drink last night; that's funny, he didn't drink anything at all.'

Filling the silence, Jin said, "I promise this won't happen again."

Xiaoyu looked at him. There were tears in her eyes when she answered, "It shouldn't have happened in the first place, not on either of our parts. I just need some time to think about-"

Before she could finish, Jin's lips were pressed against hers and he was pulling her close to him. He moved to sit next to her on the couch. Xiaoyu's mind was racing. 'Do I want this?' she asked herself.

Her tears had stopped but she was afraid. She really didn't want this. She didn't want security or a provider, she didn't want to be taken advantage of or used anymore, she didn't want Jin or his lies. 'Hwoarang,' she thought.

Xiaoyu couldn't react in time; already her body was under Jin's on the small couch in her room. He was kissing up and down her neck, holding her arms against the silk pillows on the couch. She was franticly pushing towards him, trying to get him off of her.

"Get off," she said, desperately trying to retrieve her hands from his grasp. "Stop it! Jin? Stop now!"

Everything was happening so fast. Jin was touching every part of her body. Tears were running down Xiaoyu's face. 'I don't want this,' she thought over and over again.

Jin pulled her shirt over her head and took off her bra. He began working on her pants, pulling them down and tossing the panties on top of the bra.

Xiaoyu was still crying. She was ashamed of herself. 'Why is he doing this,' she thought. 'What can't I stop him?'

Jin's eyes were terrifying. They looked at Xiaoyu with a mixture of desire and passion. "What's wrong?" he asked. "This won't hurt."

Within seconds, Jin's clothing was on the floor next to Xiaoyu's. Terrified, Xiaoyu flinched as they became one. She could feel the pressure of him; her struggling subdued as waves of pleasure passed over her. She saw Hwoarang.

'No,' she thought. 'No, I won't let this happen!'

He was strong, but in that instant she was stronger. Pulling her body away from his and pushing him on the floor, Xiaoyu had won. "Get off of me!" she screamed, crying tears of joy.

"You're crazy!" he exclaimed, pulling his clothes back on. "Choosing him over me. You'll regret it and when you do, don't come crawling back to me!"

"You've hurt me enough, Jin Kazama!" Xiaoyu screamed as she pulled a blanket from the couch over her naked body. She could feel bruises starting to form on her inner thighs and near her forearms. "Now, go!"

Jin was already out the door when she crumbled. Her body fell to the floor and more tears staining her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands. She held the blanket around her body tightly with her elbows; afraid to let the world see what he had done to her.

_I won't let go until you say so.  
There's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be._

Hwoarang saw Jin leaving Xiaoyu's room. He could tell that Jin was angry by the way his shoulders were hunched and his jaw was clenched. He stopped walking when he heard crying coming from inside.

Jin glared at Hwoarang as he passed him in the hallway. Jin stopped in front of him; hatred filled his eyes. He opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but stopped himself.

Hwoarang said nothing but stared back and Jin with the same expression of hatred in his eyes. Jin clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Finally, he said, "She would have been better off with me."

Saying nothing, Hwoarang watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight, Hwoarang moved, again, towards Xiaoyu's door. He knocked softly.

"I told you to go away, Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted.

"No, no!" Hwoarang said through the door. "It's me."

There was a long silence and Hwoarang was about to walk away when the door opened and Xiaoyu, wrapped in a blanket opened the door. She didn't look into his eyes but he could tell she was still crying.

Pulling her into a hug he sighed, "Shh, its ok. I'm here."

When she wrapped her shaky arms around him, he remembered how good it felt to be with her. He could feel the staggered rising and falling of her chest against his own. 'Yeah,' he thought. 'This is what I want.'

_'Cause I know only one way,  
and that's to give all I am away._

It took a while to calm her down enough for him to tell her his true feelings. Three months of time before he finally worked up the courage to tell her how he really felt. Hwoarang knew that Jin had hurt her and he had tried to be the one to heal Xiaoyu.

They were sitting on the bus in silence, listening to the rain outside. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were riding to the airport. She was on her way home; he was still deciding where to go. He knew this was the time to tell her everything.

"Xiaoyu?" he asked, trying to get her attention. "There's something you should know."

She turned to him, smiling. Thoughts were racing through her mind. They were a mix of excitement and question. "Yes?" she pressed.

"Well," he started. "Remember when I told you that you deserved someone better than Kazama?"

"Yeah," she cupped his hands in hers and rested them in her lap.

"I mean, not that I'm any better than he is," Hwoarang paused, frowning. "I don't have a nice house, or fancy cars, or much money. But I do love you."

Xiaoyu blushed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hwoarang interrupted.

"I'm all that I have to give you," he said. "But maybe you'd consider giving me a chance?"

Xiaoyu hugged him. Finally she whispered, "Of course, though I'm pretty sure my mind is already made up that you're the one for me."

When the bus reached the airport, neither of them moved for a few seconds. Hwoarang reached for her bags to help her carry them. She put her hand on top of his and smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing. "I'm not going home, yet!"

Hwoarang sat down next to her. "And where are you going?"

"With you," she whispered.

_So hold out your hands to me,  
and I'll show you how good this could be._

It was still raining the next morning when they woke up; their bodies covered in a crisp white sheet. Xiaoyu stirred in her sleep, curling her arms around Hwoarang's waist. Her soft hair spilled elegantly around her face; framing it.

Hwoarang smiled, watching her dream. 'Maybe she's thinking about me,' he thought. 'Maybe about us.'

Xiaoyu shivered slightly, to which Hwoarang responded by cuddling closer to her. He could feel the delicate curves of her thin frame against his own slim figure. He held her, keeping her warm, in his strong arms.

'It was better the second time,' he thought to himself. 'It's never felt so good before.' He smiled when Xiaoyu sleepily opened her eyes.

"Morning, baby," she whispered.


	2. Don't Look Back

**Don't Look Back**

_You keep insisting you're the one to blame.  
But why are you the only one in pain?_

They'd been living together for a few months now and she had told him all about how her family couldn't wait to meet him. Though she wanted their love and support, having him was more important than what they wanted for her. She knew, before she even invited him to her home, that they wouldn't accept him; it had felt like, all her life, they hadn't even accepted her. She knew that they wouldn't see him as she saw him; that they wouldn't believe in what he could accomplish the way that she did. They would never be able to understand that her love for him ran deeper than what was on the outside.

He'd accepted her invitation wholeheartedly, of course. Hwoarang knew how important Xiaoyu's family must be to her if she asked him to meet them. Before they'd even booked a flight back to China, he was determined to impress them. He wanted to be everything that her family could have ever wanted for her.

Though she tried to keep her feelings inside, tried not to alarm him, tried to keep her peppy charisma and not to worry him, Hwoarang could sense that something was wrong. She hadn't been herself since the day that she had booked the flight to China.

Something about bringing him home to her family seemed to put her in a state of near hysteria. She cried at night, though he never wished to wake her or to rouse her from her dreams. There was something very wrong; some reason why she hadn't wanted to return to her family after the tournament.

_They ask for so much more  
than they deserve credit for._

They were packing their bags; his laid on the floor next to his dresser and hers open on top of the bed with piles of clothes waiting to be shoved inside. There was hardly enough light coming through the window to pack their bags by. Though it was only eight thirty, the street lights were shining.

Hwoarang walked up beside her and sat down on the bed next to her suitcase. He was very careful; making sure not to wrinkle her neatly folded clothes. He looked at her, smiling, as she tried to hide her face from him.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked. He reached out towards her, hoping that she might be in the mood to cuddle. She took his hand in hers and took a deep breath. He pulled her into a tight hug and snuggled his face against her neck.

Xiaoyu sighed. "Nothing," she replied. She tried to subtly hint to him that the discussion was over; that she had nothing more to say. He hadn't bought it.

"No," he said sternly. "You're stressing out about something. I want to help you, baby. But there's nothing I can do when you won't talk to me."

She was silent for a moment, sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she put hers around his neck.

"It's my family," she began.

He didn't say anything but she could tell he was genuinely concerned. He had a way about him; something that allowed her to tell when he was listening and when he wasn't paying her any attention at all.

"I'm just," she paused, trying to choose the right words. "I'm worried that they're going to treat you like they treat me."

He looked at her. In his eyes, Xiaoyu could see questions that he wasn't asking. She could tell that he was confused.

"It's like this," she started. "They've never really treated me like I was a daughter to them; my parents, I mean. My mother has always been unhappy; she and my father were married when they were very young."

She stopped, looking up at Hwoarang. There was a lot of understanding in his eyes. He pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"It's alright, baby," he said. "I've got no one but you. I'm not expecting them to like me all that much, anyway."

He was lying. There was nothing that he wanted more than to impress Xiaoyu's family. Hwoarang wanted them to trust him to take care of Xiaoyu for the rest of their lives. He wanted this for Xiaoyu's sake.

"I'm not worried about how well you will get along. It's hard to explain, but I'll try," she paused. "My family; it's just me and my mother and father. They've always wanted a son, though they've never outright told me that I've let them down. I'm just worried that they won't take to you the way that you deserve; they'll be your family and I want you to have one that loves you."

_Who needs them?  
What's in a name, anyway?_

It was true that Hwoarang had no family to make Xiaoyu their own. Though she didn't seem disappointed by this, Hwoarang was, himself, ashamed that there wasn't anyone in his life that would be happy for the both of them.

He thought about it a lot; the fact that he had nothing to offer Xiaoyu but himself and the old beat up apartment that they shared. Hwoarang thought about how different her life would be if she had stayed with Jin.

Xiaoyu would have security; Kazama's money would always protect her. There would always be a sense of prestige about her; something in her name that would make her more special than the next person.

Hwoarang hung his head. He didn't even have a name to offer her. And, had he had one in the first place, it certainly wouldn't have meant as much as Kazama's. He knew that they wouldn't lead a life of luxury, him and Xiaoyu, but all that he could hope for was that they would be happy and that their love would be enough.

In the end, Hwoarang would always console himself. 'Who needs a family anyway?' he thought. 'They'd just hold you back. You'd always be responsible for something.' And he believed that.

For Xiaoyu, as far as Hwoarang could tell, family was special and she enjoyed having hers. There was something about them, however, that Hwoarang noticed Xiaoyu was afraid of. Was it winning their acceptance? Was it gaining their respect?

He thought himself lucky that he hadn't had to deal with 'making someone proud' all of his life. There had been a lot of freedom in his upbringing. The only person who had really cared about him was Baek; and he was dead.

The more that Hwoarang would think about his mentor, the more sense everything seemed to make. Baek had been the one to put a roof over his head and make sure that there was always food on his plate. He had been the one to make sure that Hwoarang went to school, at least for a little while. Baek had provided him with the only necessity that he had ever needed; the ability to fight.

And Hwoarang was grateful. Maybe that was why he decided to reopen Baek's dojo. Or maybe that was why he decided to use Baek's name as his own. Whatever the reason; Hwoarang was happy and Xiaoyu could tell.

_If you leave them behind you,  
I won't let them find you.  
_

Coming to terms with her life after the tournament was a little harder for Xiaoyu that it had been for Hwoarang. There were a lot of people that she had left behind when she ran away from home; it was going to be hard to face them, whether they forgave her or not. There were a lot of memories that she had been forced to let go of.

She hadn't wanted to go home after the tournament, ashamed that she had let her parents down again. Though she hadn't promised to win the tournament for them, she hadn't even told them where she was going, Xiaoyu was plagued with the guilt of failure. She was ashamed that she had run away but she was even more burdened by the thought of having to apologize for what she had done.

In the time that she had been away from China, she realized that she had to be free from her parents in order to truly be happy. She couldn't live with them always criticizing and being ashamed of her. Someday, if they still wanted Xiaoyu to call herself their daughter, they were going to have to learn to accept her for everything that she was and appreciate her for everything that she wasn't.

It was her family that she had really chosen to leave behind when she ran away from home. Xiaoyu hadn't planned to meet Heihachi and enter the tournament. Fate had directed her down that path. And whenever she looked at Hwoarang, she knew that she was meant to have run away from home. She knew that there was nothing in the world she should have done but to leave behind everything that she had ever known for a better life; the one she had now.

_If you choose to sever the ties,  
refuse to swallow their lies._

Hwoarang had his arm wrapped around Xiaoyu's shoulder and they were cuddled up on the couch watching a TV show. Though he loved to take her out and show her off to the world, Xiaoyu was more content to staying at home, just the two of them. Besides, they'd be leaving tomorrow night for China and there was nothing wrong with spending one last night at home.

Xiaoyu wasn't tense, sitting close to Hwoarang on the couch, though she wasn't really relaxing enough to please Hwoarang. He was watching her closely and she knew it; she tried to pretend that he wasn't.

"What's wrong, baby?" he finally asked. It seemed to be a common question in the days leading up to their trip to China.

"Nothing," Xiaoyu sighed; her common answer.

"Baby," Hwoarang started. "I know that something is really bothering you. C'mon, let me help you."

She was silent for a while, ignoring the TV and focusing only on him. His eyes were looking down at her with so much concern.

"It's going home," she whispered. "I'm not sure that I'm ready yet."

Hwoarang pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled as close to him as she could.

"That's alright," he smiled. "There's no rush."

Xiaoyu was quiet for a long time. She was thinking of all that Hwoarang had done for her; everything that he was to her. He deserved to meet her family, if that was what he wanted to do. It was selfish of her to be so nervous about going home to her family. They loved her, after all, didn't they?

"It's just," she started. "They never really accepted me. They've always wished that I had been a son. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to go back to that. I ran away and I'm sure that they're not going to be pleased about that."

"You've been gone a whole year," Hwoarang protested. "Don't you think that they're worried about you?"

Xiaoyu looked away from his eyes. "I have a hard time believing that they've ever felt anything but remorse towards me," she sighed.

Hwoarang rocked her, gently, back and forth in his arms. She didn't deserve to be treated any way less than wonderfully.

"You could always just do what I've done," he paused. "If you leave them behind you they can't hurt you anymore."

It sounded a lot like running away from her problems. The more she listened to him, however, the more she saw the sense in what he was telling her. If something wasn't right for her then she should move on.

_If it's not right for you,  
you've got the right to move on.  
Move on, move on._

She thought about what her relationship with Jin had been like. At first, he had been a good friend to her; listening when she had a problem, helping her when she needed advice, keeping her company when she was lonely.

It was no surprise to anyone that they would become more than friends. They had both trained together before the tournament and they had both studied together late at night. Jin had even had it arranged that their rooms would be next to each other.

Xiaoyu hadn't forgotten when he had asked her to be his girlfriend. It was late at night and they were sitting together on the balcony that joined their rooms together. The stars were shining especially brightly that night; as though they knew that it was to be a very special night.

"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered, pressing his lips against her forehead. His eyes were soft.

"I think that I'm in love with you, too," Xiaoyu had whispered back.

"Then, will you be mine?" he asked.

Xiaoyu hadn't answered, just kissed him. It was a big step for both of them.

When they woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly down on them. The birds were singing and they were both still resting on the balcony. It had been a wonderful night.

But things wouldn't stay wonderful forever. It wasn't long before Xiaoyu had felt Jin's interest in her begin to shift. He no longer wanted to spend hours with her. It seemed like he wanted her body.

She had still been a virgin before Jin. She had trusted him, something that she regretted today. Jin had proven that he was not an understanding person nor was he a caring lover.

When her relationship with Jin came to its sudden, messy, end in her room at the Mishima Mansion, Xiaoyu knew that Jin wasn't right for her. Hwoarang's philosophy about moving on and making everything better for herself seemed like an excellent explanation for why she had chosen him over Jin.

And now she was willing to try it with her family. Hwoarang would support her in whatever she chose. Xiaoyu only hoped she made the best choice.

_I know they'll make you out to be the fool.  
But you'll grin and bear it._

Hwoarang had been doing some thinking of his own in the days leading up to his and Xiaoyu's vacation. They weren't the normal fears that a man meeting his fiancée's parents would worry about. He was worried the most about Xiaoyu returning to her family.

He understood that her family didn't really accept her, but was it all as bad as she made it out to be? Was she maybe overreacting a little bit? He was just sure that a family with Xiaoyu as a daughter must be proud.

Was Xiaoyu really worried about going home? Or was she maybe more worried about her parents meeting him? He was very confused.

Thousands of scenarios of his first meeting with her parents played over and over in his mind. They would be nice looking; he was sure of that. Xiaoyu would look like her mother, though sharing some features with her father.

They would be kind and warm people. The thought of accepting a son into their family would make them very proud. But would they want a son like Hwoarang?

Suddenly, his worst fear was evident. 'Had Xiaoyu told her parents about Jin Kazama? Was that why she was so upset? Because they'd be expecting that rich pretty boy but would be receiving a poor street punk instead?'

His heart sank. 'They're going to think that she's crazy for dumping him to be with me,' he thought. 'I've got nothing to give her but myself; he had the world at his fingers. That must be why Xiaoyu is so upset about this trip.'

He was thinking a million things at once. 'What if she has to sit in front of her parents, knowing that they know I'm no good for her?' he thought. 'Surely she'll just let them humiliate her. It's not like her to start an argument.'

_You'll play it cool,  
because you're so cool._

It was time for them to leave for the airport. Xiaoyu had seemed more at ease than she had the night before when Hwoarang had watched her tidy up the apartment before they left. "It's always nice to return to a clean home," she said.

Their bags were packed, the doors were locked, and the tickets were safely tucked away in her book bag. There was no turning back now. Hwoarang was going to meet her parents; for better or for worse.

The sun was shining; there wouldn't be any chance of a flight delay. Nothing was going to stop them or slow them down. But Xiaoyu didn't look as though she was nervous about returning home anymore.

Perhaps under all of her uncertainty and doubt, she was really homesick after all. Maybe there was something in China that was good enough to make her want to return. Or maybe Hwoarang offered enough support for her to face her fears.

She smiled the whole way to the airport, telling him stories about her home. Her long dark hair curled around her shoulders slightly. She appeared as though there wouldn't be any chance of her falling apart and it seemed as though she was holding together well.

"We had this large temple in my village," she began. "It was where they trained all of the martial artists. I wanted so badly to train there; but they would only accept boys. So I would sit and watch every day and practice the moves by myself at night."

Hwoarang chuckled. "It's very like you to go your own way," he said. "But who did you train with? Was there another girl who wanted to be a warrior too?"

"No," she paused. "Most of my friends weren't girls. I never got along with kids my own age very well. My uncle taught me."

"Uncle?" Hwoarang questioned. "Will I get to meet this uncle?"

"Sure," Xiaoyu exclaimed. "If there's enough time."

Her excitement was beginning to grow on him. Hwoarang couldn't wait to see the places that she described to him and meet the people that she told him about. Xiaoyu really had a way with storytelling.

_Degrading, berating,  
they're so sadly mistaken._

Xiaoyu's family wasn't waiting for them at the airport in China. Her family hadn't arranged for a cab to take Xiaoyu home. Hwoarang began to wonder if they even knew that they were coming.

They spent the night in a hotel room in a city about a day's drive from her home. Hwoarang was curious, Xiaoyu could tell. He didn't complain when she woke him up early the next morning.

Throughout the drive, Hwoarang stopped to look at Xiaoyu's appearance. She wasn't as composed or as excited as she had been the day before. There seemed to be something bothering her again.

Hwoarang asked her what was wrong. He didn't get frustrated, though, when she refused to respond. They drove in silence, her holding his hand, all the way to Xiaoyu's parent's house.

The journey was long, though filled with beautiful landscapes and exotic places along the way. When they finally reached her village, Xiaoyu sighed.

"I guess I'm finally home," she said.

Hwoarang squeezed her hand. "I'm here," he whispered.

"I know," she said, hugging him. "And I need you to be."

_When they call it love, I'll call their bluff._

Xiaoyu's mother was waiting for them at the house when they arrived. She was a small and fragile looking woman in her late forties. Her hair was beginning to grey near her brow and her face showed age beyond her years. She looked nothing like Xiaoyu.

There wasn't a smile on her face as Xiaoyu walked towards her. She didn't open her arms to her daughter, as a mother normally would to her child. Xiaoyu's mother just stared down at the pair of them blankly.

"Your father is in the garden," she said flatly.

"Yes, ma'am," Xiaoyu answered, hanging her head.

She walked through the house, leading Hwoarang slowly. Her father was visible, sitting on a stone bench between a small pond and a beautiful tree with pink flowers. Xiaoyu turned to look at Hwoarang and tried to offer him a weak smile.

"Papa?" Xiaoyu asked, walking towards him slowly.

He looked up at her with a blank expression. He didn't focus on her for long before he turned his attention towards the large fish swimming in the pond. His expression was hard and uninviting.

"Papa," Xiaoyu began. "This is Hwoarang: my fiancée."

Again, he said nothing. He acted almost as though he hadn't heard what she had said. All the while, Hwoarang rested his hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder; a form of comfort that he could never know he was providing.

"What are you doing back here, then?" her father replied, coolly.

"I-I just thought that you would want-"

"You have him to take care of you," he interrupted. "What are you doing back here?"

Xiaoyu was fighting back tears; Hwoarang could tell. He squeezed her shoulder for support. She turned her back to her father and ran back towards her house. Hwoarang was left in the garden; silent.

His mind was swimming. 'So, her parents hadn't known that we were coming. She hadn't told them about Kazama, or if she had, her parents don't care enough whether I'm Jin or not," he thought. 'Xiaoyu was right. Her parents aren't inviting. They weren't the warm and friendly people I had imagined.'

"Aren't you going to follow her?" Xiaoyu's father asked, interrupting Hwoarang's thoughts.

Closing his eyes, Hwoarang turned to leave. He took a few steps back towards the house before saying, sarcastically, "It was nice meeting you."

_Just let me remind you,  
that I'll be behind you.  
_

He found her in the car. Her seatbelt was already fastened as though she were ready to leave. Her eyes were red; he could tell she had been crying.

He got inside and looked back at her childhood home. Hwoarang knew that Xiaoyu would never come back here. Frankly, he didn't blame her for not wanting to return. He felt guilty, as though he had made her come here in the first place.

It was getting dark; there would be no way for them to return to the city where they had spent the previous night. Hwoarang reached across the center console of the car that they had rented and held her hand, squeezing it slightly. They were silent.

"Let's go to your uncle," Hwoarang suggested.

Xiaoyu didn't say anything. Her fists were clenched and Hwoarang could tell that she was upset. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She started crying onto his shoulder.

"Shh," he quieted her. "It's ok, baby. I'm here."

She cried for a while; not letting Hwoarang's words affect her. But then she began to think about what he had said. 'I'm here,' he had said. And he really was. Xiaoyu became silent. "Yes," she answered flatly. "Let's go to my uncle."

He drove the car away from her parent's house, away from the terrible memories of her childhood, away from her pain forever.

_If you choose to sever the ties,  
refuse to swallow their lies._

She quietly directed him towards her uncle's home. It wasn't that far from where she had once lived. It had taken about fifteen minutes; though something told Hwoarang that there had been a shorter way from her home to her uncle's home when a person walked.

Xiaoyu's uncle was outside; as though he had been expecting them.

The sun was beginning to slide behind the trees and the wind could be heard rustling the leaves gently. Hwoarang shut off the engine of the car and looked over to Xiaoyu. She wasn't crying anymore, though her eyes were still red.

Hwoarang took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She lowered her head, as though she was going to cry again. But she didn't. She looked towards Hwoarang while, at the same time, opening her door to exit the car.

She looked around her; remembering her childhood. This was the home where Xiaoyu had spent much of her time growing up. Every time that her parents would get angry at her or every time that her parents wouldn't seem to care about her she would come here to her uncle.

"Well," he paused. "Look at you!"

"Uncle Wang!" Xiaoyu ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I've missed you!"

Hwoarang smiled to himself. Though he hadn't really met the old man yet, he could tell that he liked him. "Anyone that Xiaoyu liked that much had to be someone special," Hwoarang thought as he walked after Xiaoyu.

"Who is this?" her uncle asked once he noticed Hwoarang, timidly standing on the bottom step of the porch.

"Oh," Xiaoyu paused, blushing slightly. "This is Hwoarang; my fiancée."

Her uncle smiled. "Good," he paused. "Good to meet you."

Hwoarang hadn't said anything; he couldn't think of anything. He simply reached out towards Xiaoyu's uncle to shake hands.

Xiaoyu led him around the house that belonged to her uncle. It was a very grand estate; it sat upon a hill and was surrounded by elegant gardens. There was a dojo in back and also a shrine, undoubtedly for Xiaoyu's ancestors.

Hwoarang smiled. She was shining with pride and Hwoarang was happy that he was there with her. She was finally with her family; the side that cared for her.

_If it's not right for you,  
you've got the right to move on.  
Move on, move on.  
_

The room that they shared for the night was small but homey. The sheets had been freshly put on the bed and the window was already open, allowing a gentle and cool breeze to blow through the house. There was just enough room for the two of them.

Xiaoyu smiled as she announced, "This is where I used to stay."

She walked around the small room that had once been hers. Hwoarang put down the suitcases and sat on the bed. Xiaoyu rolled them into one of the corners and walked towards Hwoarang.

"What did you think of my parents," she asked, sitting next to him on the bed. She didn't look into his eyes but down at her feet. She seemed to be afraid of what his reaction would be.

He was silent for a while before he answered, "They're alright. A little better than I thought they'd be."

She looked at him in disbelief. Her jaw dropped slightly and she felt herself blush slightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I don't agree."

"Well," Hwoarang whispered. "It's not really like I had anything to judge them by. I don't have parents of my own."

Xiaoyu was silent for a moment. "Your parents would have been better to you," she whispered. "They wouldn't have acted as though they'd never seen you before. I'm sure that-"

He interrupted her by pulling her into his arms and kissing her. She giggled, playfully trying to pull away from him. Once she realized that her attempts to escape from his arms were worthless, she kissed him back.

Gently, Xiaoyu pushed Hwoarang onto the bed. He looked up at her, questioningly. She responded by kissing him.

It wasn't long before their clothes were lying in a pile on the floor beside the bed. Hwoarang was feeling the smooth skin of her back; carefully, as though it might break. Her hair was falling in waves down towards his face.

Xiaoyu ran her fingers through his silky hair. Her eyes were closed but she could feel every inch of his body against hers. Emotion was building between them as he began to kiss a spiraling path from her neck down her chest.

She let out a soft moan as they became one. They moved together; passion was fueling their desire and no thoughts crossed either of their minds. The only thing in the world that mattered to them was this time, this place, this moment.

Sweat began to form a gentle layer over her delicate skin. Hwoarang could feel her holding on to him tightly. Her breath was short and came in gasps.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she felt Hwoarang release inside of her. Xiaoyu leaned her head back and smiled up at Hwoarang. In his eyes, Xiaoyu could tell that he loved her and his love could be all of the family that she needed.

_You've got to move on, move on  
move on for what you want.  
Move on._

They left China the next day. Xiaoyu had thanked her uncle over and over again. She refused to leave until he promised to come to their wedding.

He waved to them from the front of his house until they were out of sight. A few tears were welling up in his eyes, knowing that Xiaoyu was never going to return to China again. But Wang couldn't wait until they were married.

He knew that they were going to be happy together; the boy with no family and the girl with no home. They needed each other more than they knew. Wang could tell that there was a very happy future ahead of them.

Xiaoyu left her family for the last time in her life. This time, she wasn't running away, she wasn't hiding from her problems, and she wasn't letting herself get hurt anymore. Hwoarang had convinced her to move on to what was right for her and she was. Xiaoyu was moving on to him.


	3. Always You

**Author's Note:** Alright, it's about time I wrote a little note to you all, don't you suppose? Firstly, I would like to thank you for all of the reviews and all of the support! You guys truly rock me in my tube socks. Secondly, I want to take the time to mention that Tokyo Rose wrote _You Ruined Everything_ as well as _Don't Look Back_. Unfortunately, for the purposes of this story, I couldn't find another song that they have written that fits to how I'd like this story to proceed. I've chosen _Always You_ by Amber Pacific. Thanks so much for reading my story and please keep reviewing! I'd like your input on how you think this story should end.

**Always You – Good Times**

_I'll hold a place for you inside,  
inside my heart for you and I_

Spring had never been Xiaoyu's favorite season. In her opinion, it had always been fake, too vibrant, too phony, too full of life. For someone such as herself, a person who had spent much of her life hidden behind a childlike mask, it had been hard to see spring as anything but a sickening renewal of everything that she wanted to hide from. But that had been before him.

Time had passed since she began dating Hwoarang. Many things about her had changed; some for the worse but most for the better. He seemed to do that, bringing out the best in her.

Maybe that was why her opinion about the season itself was changing. It could have been because she didn't need to be hidden from her problems anymore. Or it could have been that Hwoarang led her to believe in herself; teaching her to move on from everything holding her back.

Whatever the reason for her sudden, almost immediate, change of heart, Xiaoyu had made Hwoarang promise to have their wedding in the spring. She had shed so many bad memories that year; Xiaoyu was ready to start her new life with Hwoarang. Spring: it was time for her to make new memories; renewing all of her chances at a happy family.

_And I can't sleep without you  
and I can't breathe anymore  
_

He wasn't home yet. The sky was growing darker as the sun slipped slowly out of the sky. The beginnings of a starry sky could be seen, faintly, against the mass of clouds gathering with the darkening pinks and purples of the sunset over Seoul. Tonight wouldn't be a good night for stargazing; it was going to rain.

She was waiting for him to get home on the roof of their apartment. In the time that she had been living with Hwoarang, this small portion of the roof had been their spot. It was special to both of them; a place where they came together to relax and enjoy the other's company.

But on that night, she was waiting for him alone. The sky was beautiful, though it couldn't catch her attention. Her eyes were focused on the corner that she knew he would be turning down on his way home. He would be carrying his bag home from the dojo; it was Friday night and his clothes would need to be washed. Hwoarang would be walking, his eyes on the street until he got within eyesight, he would look up at their spot and she would be there, waiting for him. That's how it had always been.

Xiaoyu waited until the rain began to fall. It began as a light drizzle, gradually picking up until she started to see the thunder and lightning. Shivering and soaking wet, Xiaoyu opened the door to their apartment and ran straight for the bedroom.

She stripped her clothing as she went, leaving a trail of her wet wardrobe leading to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, closing her eyes to her own nude figure in the mirror, illuminated by the occasional flashing of lightning.

Xiaoyu turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up enough for her to step into its steady stream. Steam was sliding out from behind the scrappy looking blue shower curtain. Slowly, she placed one foot inside followed by the other. Raising her face to the running water, Xaioyu slicked back her already wet brown hair and began to think.

'Where could he be? Surely he would have called if he was going to be late,' she thought, shampooing her hair. The water was running down her body, leaving streaks of soap from her shampoo. 'What if something happened to him?'

She dismissed the thought from her mind. Scrubbing her skin with a pink sponge, Xiaoyu sighed. The sweet smell of her soap had filled the small bathroom even though the steam was still present.

Once she had finished, Xiaoyu grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before stepping out of the shower. She let her wet hair drip down her shoulders and flow to the towel where it was quickly absorbed. The air outside of the bathroom was cold; she felt it against her still wet body and shivered.

It had been an hour since the rain began. The storm seemed to have let up, there wasn't anymore thunder or lightning, but the rain was still falling in sheets. Xiaoyu pulled on a pair of ruffled panties and a lace bra that matched. Carefully, she dried her hair and tossed the towel over the shower curtain in the bathroom.

'He'll be home soon enough,' she thought as she sat on the couch and started flipping through the television channels. There wasn't much on TV, so Xiaoyu settled for a movie. She popped it in the player and blinked her eyes, sleepily. Her stomach growled and she sighed as she made her way into the kitchen.

Xiaoyu opened the refrigerator and stared inside blankly. There wasn't much inside, a few bottles of water, some milk, bottles of catsup and mustard, leftovers from dinners past. Taking out a box full of Chinese carry-out, Xiaoyu stuck it in the microwave and watched as it spun around and around.

'I'm not hungry anymore,' she thought, pulling out a pair of chopsticks and carrying the box back to her spot on the couch. 'I'm so bored! Where's Hwoarang?'

She watched the movie, not even sure which one she had picked out. The food sat on the table in front of her, getting cold. She laid down on the couch, a blanket covering her small body, pillows propping up her head of still wet hair. Trying to keep her eyes open, Xiaoyu could hardly stay awake.

_Good times last forever  
I'll keep my heart with yours_

When the door opened later that evening, Xiaoyu was fast asleep. She didn't wake up to answer it, just turned in her sleep and grunted loudly. Xiaoyu kicked the covers off of herself and began to toss and turn.

Hwoarang walked over to the couch and watched her sleeping. He tried not to laugh; she was sprawled across the couch, her arm hanging off of the side and her legs pulled towards her chest. She was tangled in covers and her hair was a mess on the small pillow. Hwoarang smiled down at her; she was beautiful.

He put down his bag and knelt beside her. She seemed to have calmed down again in her sleep. She was breathing softly, the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders was slow and graceful.

Hwoarang leaned in towards her and pressed his lips gently against hers. Sleepily, Xiaoyu opened her eyes. She smiled up at him, grateful that he was home safe and sound.

"Where have you been, baby?" she asked, reaching up to brush a few strands of loose hair out of his eyes. "I was worried about you."

He bent his head down and snuggled into her neck. She laughed, pushing him back up to look at her. He was smiling at her.

Xiaoyu didn't say anything, though it was clear that she was wide awake. Hwoarang kissed her again before saying, "I met up with some old friends after work."

The look that Xiaoyu gave him after he admitted this was one that he wouldn't soon forget. It was a mixture of puzzlement, pain, and anger. It made Hwoarang feel uneasy, as though he had done something that he shouldn't have.

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Xiaoyu murmured.

"No," Hwoarang responded. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't call," she trailed off.

He was silent for a moment. His eyes didn't meet hers. Hwoarang fidgeted in his back pocket for something. Once he pulled it out, Xiaoyu gasped.

There was a huge wad of bills in his hand. "Gambling," he paused. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Gambling?" she asked. "What were you betting on?"

"Uhh," he paused. "Geeze, uhh, you see-"

"Hwoarang!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. She was sitting up on the couch and looking down at where he was still kneeling. There was the slight sound of amusement in her voice.

"I fight," Hwoarang said slowly. "I fight for money."

Xiaoyu gave him an inquisitive look. "But, you haven't done that while I've been living with you," Xiaoyu said. "Have you?"

"No," he answered. "Tonight was the first time in a long time."

Xiaoyu suddenly laughed. She started slowly, chuckling at first, and then she could hardly control herself. She leaned back on the couch and held her sides until her eyes began to water.

"What?" Hwoarang asked, trying not to sound too angry. She hadn't ever laughed at him before.

"Nothing," she said between giggles. "You thought that I'd be mad about that?" She laughed some more, this time Hwoarang joined in. "You should just tell me about it next time so I'm not worried about you."

Hwoarang smirked. "I can take care of myself," his smirk turned into a smile and he kissed her.

_For every minute I am gone _

_(I am gone)  
Swear you'll never leave me_

As the weeks passed, Xiaoyu couldn't help but notice how much time Hwoarang was spending away from home. On the other hand, the money that Hwoarang was making gambling was slowly starting to add up. Surely Xiaoyu was crazy for wishing that he would give up his new 'profession' and turn his full concentration, once again, towards his struggling dojo.

It had seemed that, in the past weeks, Xiaoyu, like Hwoarang's dojo, was slowly beginning to be put on the back burner. He always had other plans or different people that he had to meet up with and wouldn't have time to spend with Xiaoyu anymore.

She began to spend her time off of work at Hwoarang's dojo. Xiaoyu was trying to save the struggling establishment from certain disaster. He had been so proud of it when he first opened it.

All of the students that Hwoarang taught were so kind and caring. She started to pour her full energy into training with the students and offering them help. They became her friends; replacing the empty place in her heart that Hwoarang's sudden and complete absences had left.

Hwoarang noticed a change in Xiaoyu. She was more cautious to approach him, she never started a conversation with him anymore, and she never sat up and talked with him late at night when he couldn't fall asleep.

"Are you tired of me?" Xiaoyu asked Hwoarang one morning over breakfast.

Nearly choking on his orange juice, Hwoarang laughed as he answered, "Of course not! What would give you that idea?"

She adverted her eyes. It seemed as though she was ashamed of having brought up the subject in the first place. Hwoarang could tell that something was wrong, it was the first time that she had spoken to him first in weeks.

"Tired?" Hwoarang questioned, realizing that she was very serious.

Xiaoyu's eyes were focused on the ground. She was silent, staring at her half eaten toast and newly filled glass of orange juice. There was a lump rising in her throat and her heart was pounding.

"Baby," he paused. Hwoarang reached towards her with his arms opened wide. He pulled her into a hug. "No, I'm not tired of you."

"It's just that-" she trailed off in thought. She couldn't find the right words to express how she felt. Her mind was racing and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She sighed.

"Just what?" Hwoarang asked. He was trying not to sound concerned; his arm was around her waist and he was brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I love you, Hwoarang," she began. "I really do. And I can't stand the thought of losing you!"

Hwoarang didn't say anything. He looked down at her; his beautiful Xiaoyu with tears streaming down her cheeks and no sign of the smile that normally greeted him each morning. "Oh, baby," he whispered. "I love you, too. And I swear to you that I'm not going anywhere; not without you."

_I'll be there every time  
in your heart and in your eyes  
_

She was asleep that night when he returned home. The TV wasn't turned on, though the radio was playing in the background. There were several bridal magazines open in front of where she had fallen asleep.

Hwoarang looked at the pictures; beautiful women were spread across the pages and they were all smiling and happy. 'Is this what she wants?' he asked himself. Hwoarang smiled watching her as she slept; thinking about how beautiful she would be walking towards him in a white dress with her beautiful smile.

He picked her up, careful not to wake her. In his arms, Xiaoyu seemed to be smiling in her sleep. 'Maybe she's dreaming of me?' Hwoarang thought as he laid her on her side of their bed.

Before he turned towards the bathroom, he took one last look at her. She was lying peacefully, happy in her dreams. He hadn't seen her like that in so long; it cleared his mind a little bit.

Hwoarang removed his shirt and tossed it on a pile of clothes outside of the bathroom door. He heard Xiaoyu laugh softly. He turned his head to find her sitting up at him from his side of the bed and smiling at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "What do you think this is? A peep show?"

Xiaoyu laughed as he walked over to the bed and pushed her down gently. As he climbed on top of her, she ran her hands across his chest, feeling the muscles. He was thin, his only real shape coming from his muscles. Xiaoyu smiled. 'But he's adorable,' she thought.

"I missed you, baby," he whispered into her ear.

His breath was warm and Xiaoyu could feel him trace her collarbone with his fingers. She was trapped beneath him but it didn't matter because there was nowhere else that she would rather be.

Kissing him up and down, her hands moved across his skin. It was hot to the touch. She stopped herself suddenly, looking into his eyes. His soft hair fell in layers across his face. Xiaoyu lifted her hand to brush a few strands out of his eyes.

She could sense a tension in his body; a feeling of fatigue that was pulling at him and she could feel it inside of herself as well. In looking at his tired features, Xiaoyu could tell that something wasn't right; there was doubt in his eyes.

Xiaoyu gazed up at him, her confident smile was gone; melted into something tender. She would make it better; she could heal this pain.

She held him close to her for a long while, just looking into his eyes, before he broke her gaze with a kiss. She arched her back, slightly, to meet his lips. His mouth shaped hers, slowly and tenderly, parting her lips with his tongue.

Hwoarang reached out towards her. His hand rested on her tiny waist and twisted the fabric of her small tank top. His touch felt wonderful to her, though a small gasp escaped her lips when he suddenly pulled the shirt over her head.

The chill in the air caused her to shiver. Instinctively, she pulled her arms about her and closed her eyes. To this, Hwoarang responded by gently pulling them away and kissing her chest. He pulled her body towards his; hoping to warm her once again.

Her hands traced the curves of his arms and slid across his broad shoulders. He held her hand while he left a trail of kisses leading from her chest to just behind her ears. "I love you," he whispered.

Xiaoyu softly sighed as Hwoarang's hands found their way to her breasts. He caressed them and she drew in a quick breath. Her eyelids fluttered closed. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt Hwoarang's lips fell upon her breast. She pulled him closer and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

Her hands moved, then, to his waist. She fumbled with his belt but his hands stopped hers. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. He worked at his belt and removed his pants while Xiaoyu showered him with sweet, sensual kisses. Before she realized it, her panties were on the floor next to her shirt and his pants.

"Xiaoyu," he whispered her name as they became one. She gasped as she felt him inside of her; his pressure against her. Their bodies met; intertwined in rapture. And in an instant, it was over.

He lay against her, panting. And she gently stroked his soft hair out of his eyes. "I love you," she whispered to her sleeping lover. "And I promise you that I always will."

_I'll give it up this time again  
some things are better left unsaid_

The next morning, Hwoarang woke up to find the place in the bed next to him empty. He sat up in bed and threw his feet to the floor. It was ten o'clock and the sun was pouring through the window.

"Xiaoyu?" Hwoarang asked, walking down the hallway.

"Hmm?" she responded from the kitchen. Her eyes didn't leave the paper in front of her when he sat down across from her at the small table. 'Kazama to Meet with Mayor,' she read to herself. She tensed. It had been nearly a year since she had seen him; a year since she had really even thought about him.

"What's wrong," Hwoarang asked as he took a bite of toast.

Xiaoyu had begun to shake slowly; her movements were hardly noticeable. Hwoarang reached across the table to hold her hand, an action to which she responded to quickly by shaking herself from his grasp.

"Please," she whispered. "I need to be alone."

"Baby?" he asked, watching helplessly as she walked back towards the bedroom. He heard the bathroom door close and he heard the water begin to run a few seconds later. Hwoarang pulled the newspaper that Xiaoyu had been reading towards him and read the headline for himself.

_And all I have are lasting dreams  
our words spoke more this time it seems  
_

Hours passed before she emerged from the bathroom. Hwoarang had been waiting for her on the edge of the bed. His head had fallen into his hands and he was rubbing his eyes.

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Her eyes were red and swollen; she had been crying.

"Hwoarang?" she asked. "What are you still doing here? I thought that you would have left."

He looked up at her; there was a look in his eyes that Xiaoyu had never seen before. "I couldn't leave without telling you goodbye and making sure that you were ok," he whispered.

Xiaoyu sat next to him on the bed. Her hair was dripping down her shoulders and the towel was beginning to become so wet that it was useless.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Hwoarang knew. "It's ok, baby," he pulled her into his arms, ignoring the damp towel that was pressing against him. "I'm here, remember? And as long as I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you."

And she believed him; at least, she thought she did. Though she loved Hwoarang, how could she be sure that he could protect her from Jin? What would happen if they met? Xiaoyu knew that she would never forgive herself if anything happened to Hwoarang.

"Please," she whispered. "Please, don't leave me."

Hwoarang was startled by her request. "Of course I won't leave you, baby."

"No," she corrected. "Don't leave me alone today."

He didn't say anything for a minute. He had to go out today; there was no way around it. He had promised everyone that he would be there. "Come with me?" he asked. "It's about time you see what I've been doing all of this time."

She didn't say anything but nodded her head yes. He kissed her and smiled for the first time since he woke up.

_And I can't sleep without you  
and I can't breathe anymore_

They walked for a long time before coming to an alley that Hwoarang turned down. Xiaoyu stayed behind him holding his hand for protection. It was almost empty, save for a few trash cans and a lot of broken glass.

It didn't look as though anyone was there at first; it was hard for her to see in the dimly lit alley. But then she noticed men and women casually leaning against the trashcans and walls of the alley. No one moved when Hwoarang led Xiaoyu in front of him.

She didn't say anything or even move. Xiaoyu stood in front of all of the strange faces and tried to keep her head high. Her heart was racing and her mind was swimming with thoughts.

'This is what Hwoarang does?' she asked herself. 'He fights these people for money?'

One of them moved forward towards Xiaoyu. His dark hair was styled much in the same way as Hwoarang's. He was muscular, though not as lean as Hwoarang. He walked a circle around her; she was uncomfortable but didn't move. Xiaoyu looked into his eyes once he had stopped.

"This is her?" he asked Hwoarang. He didn't sound disappointed but it didn't sound like he was excited to meet her either.

"Yeah," he responded. "Xiaoyu, this is Leun. Leun, Xiaoyu."

She reached her hand towards his to shake, but he pulled her into a hug instead. "Welcome to the family, babe," he said.

He linked his arm in hers and led her about the circle that was beginning to form around them. He went to the side with the men first; there were five. They were all looking at her strangely; it made her uneasy. She turned her head back towards Hwoarang. He weakly smiled at her and raised his eyebrows, bidding her forward. He looked a little bit nervous.

There were five men standing in front of her. The first had short dark hair and looked very thin. The one next to him wore glasses and his bangs fell in front of his eyes. There were two in the back of the line that appeared to be twins, each with long dark hair pulled into pony tails that fell down their backs. The final one was taller than Hwoarang but every bit as muscled. His hair was brown and wavy.

"This is Hyun, Jae-Ki, and Kim," he paused, pointing at each of them in turn. While he looked at the other two, he sighed. Pointing towards the twins, he said, "You don't need to know them."

Xiaoyu smiled up at Leun. She liked him; he had a kindness about him that she couldn't quite understand yet. Turning her gaze back towards the men she had just been introduced to, she waved and smiled. "Nice to meet you all," she said. "I'm Xiaoyu."

Before she had time to say anything more, Leun was leading her towards the women. "This is Ji-Ya and Pyeong-Hwa," he said to Xiaoyu.

"Nice to meet you," she whispered shyly. They were both very pretty, the first, Ji-Ya, had long black hair that fell past her shoulders and elegantly down her back. She was toned but, as far as Xiaoyu could tell, not a fighter. Pyeong-Hwa was different. She was clearly a fighter; her muscular arms and lean figure gave her away. Her hair was brown and fell to about the same place as Xiaoyu's.

Ji-Ya spoke first. "We were wondering who would be the one to finally tame our Hwoarang," she said. "And, honey, you're the first we've ever met."

Pyeong-Hwa laughed. "Absolutely, love," she pulled Xiaoyu closer to her and whispered. "We were beginning to wonder if he was EVER going to bring you to meet us. It's like he was ashamed of us or something."

"Why would he be ashamed?" Xiaoyu whispered back.

Neither one answered her question. Leun wasn't by her side anymore; he was talking to Hwoarang. Both men had their arms crossed at their chests and were talking. Leun was looking at the ground and pushed a few pieces of glass across it with his feet. Hwoarang scratched his head and laughed.

"She's great," Hwoarang whispered.

"And hot," Leun added.

Hwoarang gave him a look that said he was crossing a line. Leun only laughed and lowered his gaze once again.

"So?" he asked. "You think she'll fight?"

"I'm not sure," Hwoarang confessed.

"I hear footsteps," one of the other men whispered.

"Places, everyone!" Leun demanded.

Ji-Ya pulled Xiaoyu towards the wall with her. "Now, just stand back," she whispered. "You wouldn't want one of them picking you for the fight, would you?"

"Picking me?" Xiaoyu asked. She was very confused.

"Yes, honey," Ji-Ya answered. "These men come down our alley to fight. The rules are that they pick any one of us to fight. It's two rounds unless they each win one, then there's a third to settle it."

"But," she paused. "Where does the gambling come in?"

"We all bet on who the winner will be," Ji-Ya whispered. "Our fighter tries to win the first fight; putting on a show to let everyone think that he is really struggling. When the second fight begins, they throw it and lose terribly. Now, whoever the opponent comes with normally begins to throw in tons of cash, thinking that their man will win. Following me?"

"And our fighter wins the final fight," Xiaoyu finished.

"Absolutely, honey!" she exclaimed.

They both turned to look at the group of businessmen who had walked down the alley. Their expensive suits and black sunglasses didn't fit into this scene at all. They all looked horribly out of place; like none of them were ready to fight.

Leun walked forward, introducing himself. "Welcome!" he said with his arms open wide. "You here for a little contest?"

"Yes," a voice from behind the group said. Xiaoyu knew that voice, but from where? "A contest," it finished.

"Well," Leun began. "Pick your opponent."

Stepping forward out of the crowd of his partners, Jin Kazama sneered. Xiaoyu gasped and grabbed onto Ji-Ya's arm. She tried to hide behind her; tried everything to get out of his sight. But he had already seen her.

_Good times last forever  
I'll keep my heart with yours_

Jin walked past Leun and stopped in front of Hwoarang. Hatred filled both of their eyes as they looked at each other. Jin's business partners and Hwoarang's friends watched the two men standing there; neither one moved, they just stared each other down.

"Ready for a rematch, Kazama?" Hwoarang spat.

Jin laughed to himself. He took off his long jacket and draped it over his arm. "I'm not fighting you," he growled. "I'm fighting Xiaoyu."

She fell to the ground when she heard him choose her. Ji-Ya bent down to comfort her new friend. "Honey," she began. "What's this all about?"

Pulling her back to her feet, Ji-Ya stood in front of the cowering young girl. Xiaoyu was holding the hand that Ji-Ya was offering to her behind her back. Her breathing had escalated.

Jin left his place in front of Hwoarang and walked towards the two women who had been leaning against the wall. He took a few steps and sneered. Jin laughed before he pulled Xiaoyu away from Ji-Ya's protection.

"I've been looking for you," he whispered, holding her close to his face. Xiayou had her eyes closed and was praying that someone would save her. "I'm here to win you back."

Hwoarang had come up behind Jin and pulled him away from Xiaoyu. "Get off of her!" he exclaimed, taking up a fighting stance.

"Stay out of this!" Jin yelled as he turned back towards Xiaoyu. "I choose to fight you. What do you say?"

Xiaoyu's eyes still hadn't opened. Her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest. Tears were in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Her mind was screaming thoughts; why would no one help?

"Yes," she whispered, as she opened her eyes. "I will fight you."

Jin smirked. "Not under the same terms, of course," he began. "I don't want your money. I want you."

"Not an option!" Hwoarang exclaimed. "We fight for money, here."

Leun stepped up behind Hwoarang to help. "It's true, Kazama," he began. "Our terms are non-negotiable."

Ji-Ya had come up behind Xiaoyu and taken her by the shoulders. Slowly, the two women began walking away from Jin. All of Hwoarang's friends stared at the scene in front of them. There was nothing any of them could do.

"This doesn't concern you," Jin began. "The two of us will fight on our own terms. If I win, Xiaoyu comes back to Japan with me. If she wins, she stays in Korea with all of you. There will be one match."

He stared down at Xiaoyu. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to look at his. A strange look passed over his face and in his eyes was the same look of passion that he had shown towards her on the last day she had seen him; they day she left him.

Jin pulled her into his arms quickly and kissed her passionately. Xiaoyu's eyes opened wide and she struggled to break free from his embrace. Something in his kiss was familiar; something like the feeling she got when Hwoarang kissed her.

Hwoarang rushed forward, followed by Ji-Ya and Leun. Hwoarang pulled Xiaoyu out of Jin's arms while Ji-Ya and Leun held Jin away from her. Xiaoyu was shocked; her head was spinning.

She took a few steps forward and glared up at him. "Don't you ever touch me," she glared as she said it. "I hate you, Jin Kazama." Before she turned to walk back towards Hwoarang and Ji-Ya, Xiaoyu spit at his feet.

Jin turned his back towards Xiaoyu and began to walk towards his business partners. "You're still good," he said as he stopped in the middle of the alley. "He hasn't ruined you yet."

Hwoarang wrapped Xiaoyu in his arms and brushed a tear from her eyes. Leun was standing to the side of the alley, glaring at Jin and his counterparts. Hwoarang hated Jin more than he ever had before. It was one thing to hurt him, but to hurt Xiaoyu; he wanted to kill him for that.

"So," Jin began. "Have you decided?"

"Yes," Xiaoyu spoke softly, gathering her strength. "When I beat you, you'll never come back. You'll leave me alone forever."

"And when I win, you will come back with me to Japan," Jin smirked.

_For every minute I am gone _

_(I am gone)  
Swear you'll never leave me_

Jin was facing Xiaoyu in the middle of the alleyway. His business partners were behind him and Xiaoyu's new friends stood behind her. Leun stood between them; he had a look of sadness on his face.

Xiaoyu turned back to look at Hwoarang. He was kneeling on the ground with his face buried in his hands. Ji-Ya was beside him with her hands on his shoulders. There was a look of sorrow in her eyes. For what seemed like the first time, she looked at Pyeong-Hwa, Jae-Ki had his arm around her and she wasn't looking at the fight. Kim and Hyun stood with the other two men, looking sad.

Her heart began to race. 'Is this the last time that I will ever see any of them?' she thought while she turned to face Jin again. There was a look of triumph in his eyes. 'He thinks he's already won,' she thought to herself.

Before Leun signaled for the fight to start, he placed his hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder. Staring into her scared brown eyes, he could tell that she was at such a disadvantage. Jin was nearly twice her size; his strength greatly surpassed her own. Surely he would defeat her quickly, needing only to land a few strong blows.

"Be strong," he whispered. "Don't leave us yet."

Xiaoyu remembered the promise she had made when Hwoarang proposed to her. He was on his knees in the park near the apartment that they shared and she had started crying, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He was shaking a little. And she could tell that he was nervous.

"Xiaoyu," he had said her name so softly; he held her hand so gently in his own. "Will you marry me?"

Through her tears, she had fallen to her knees in front of him. In his eyes she could see so much hope. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried even harder. "Do you really mean it?" she had asked.

"Yeah," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He could feel her tears begin to soak through the shoulder of his shirt. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever left me."

"I swear I won't ever leave you," she held him close to her.

"Is that yes?" he asked anxiously.

"No," she laughed through her tears and kissed him. "That was!"

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her finger. She smiled when he wiped away the tears that remained on her cheeks and kissed her.

She wasn't ready to leave him, not yet. "Wait!" she yelled, snapping back into reality.

Leun looked at her and watched the fear in her eyes change to a look of hope and determination. She turned around quickly and ran back towards Hwoarang. He wasn't looking up at her.

She bent down next to him and pulled him into her arms. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she whispered. "I swear I'll never leave you."

He looked up at her and there were tears in his eyes. "I can't live without you," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she kissed him before she turned back towards Jin and Leun. She didn't turn around to look at him again. She didn't look at any of them; just Leun when she told him that she was ready to begin.

"Fight!" he yelled.

_I'll be there every time  
in your heart and in your eyes_

He punched first. Xiaoyu was quick, but not quick enough to dodge. His fist hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to fall on her back. Regaining her composure, she got up just in time to dodge another attack.

Countering Jin's attack with her series of punches, Xiaoyu leapt into the air and landed behind a confused Jin. Quickly she kicked him in the back. Waiting for him to turn around, she slammed her palm against his nose, saying, "Oopsie, hope I didn't ruin your modeling career!"

Jin held his nose and felt the blood rushing out of it. He glared at her and stood in his fighting stance once again. Everyone was watching now, it seemed as though the small young woman could hold her own in a battle against Jin.

"You've gotten better," he growled. "But I'll still win."

Xiaoyu moved closer, quickly beginning to dance and spin around him. She landed an occasional punch as she went. Jin landed a devastating punch that sent her sprawling across the ground. She whimpered as she looked at her arms, bleeding from cuts that the glass had left.

Pulling the pieces of glass out of her skin, Xiaoyu stood up and looked at Jin. His nose was still bleeding and he was smirking at her. She rushed towards him, only to be sent back to the ground.

She got up slowly and she could feel her legs shaking beneath her. Jin was charging towards her this time but she was ready for him. Dodging his attack with a cartwheel, Xiaoyu did a back flip onto Jin's shoulders and began to pound her fists against his face.

She jumped down as he fell to the ground. He was lying on his stomach and was very slow to get up. He looked at her and began to walk towards her. He was close; too close. He was weak; it was almost over.

Finally, she grabbed his wrists and looked into his eyes. Before he could react, Xiaoyu put her foot on his knee and pushed herself up above him. She put her opposite foot on his neck and pushed off as hard as she could.

There was an unpleasant crack and Jin fell to the ground with a low grunt. Xiaoyu stood a few steps away from where he was lying. The match was over and Xiaoyu had won.

She bent over him with a smile on her face and waved her hands at Jin; taunting him. His eyes were blurred, but he could see her above him. He watched her turn away from him forever.

All of Hwoarang's friends rushed out to congratulate her. Ji-Ya took Xiaoyu's hands in her own and they began to spin in a circle together. Pyeong-Hwa and Jae-Ki were holding onto each other still, laughing and smiling.

"Show us some of those moves again!" Kim requested.

"Yeah!" Jae-Ki responded. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

Xiaoyu blushed. "My uncle taught me," she said quietly.

"He must have been some uncle, love," Pyeong-Hwa added.

Hwoarang stood next to Leun. They were both smiling with their arms crossed at their chests. Xiaoyu stopped and looked at him. He was looking at her lovingly while Leun said something to him.

Pyeong-Hwa grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "You alright, love?" she asked, looking at Xiaoyu's bleeding arms.

"More alright than you know," she whispered.

Jin was next to Hwoarang, then. He didn't look into his eyes but held a check in his hand. "The money for the fight," he explained. "Take care of her."

Hwoarang refused to take the check from Jin's hand. "I don't need your money to take care of her," he said coolly.

"It's the only way that I know to show her that I'm sorry," he began. "Please, for her?" Jin was looking up at him now. There was a strange look in his eyes, was it … pain? He placed the check in Hwoarang's hand and turned to walk away.

"Thank you," Hwoarang called after him. Jin turned around and gave him a weak smile. He turned the corner and walked out of sight.

_In your eyes_

"Hwoarang!" she called his name as she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She didn't say anything but held him close for a long time.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her soft brown hair. "I knew you could do it, baby," he whispered in her.

Xiaoyu laughed and pushed herself away from him just enough to look into his eyes. Hers were full of tears; he kissed them all away. They were surrounded by all of his friends; his family. Maybe he did have something to give her after all.

They were the last people to leave the alley that night. Together, Hwoarang and Xiaoyu walked slowly back towards their apartment, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't the beginning of the end after all; just the start of a new beginning together.

**Author's Note - Version 1.5: ** What do you think? Maybe I'll finally get around to writing the wedding in the next chapter? Tell me what you think!

I had to omit a line from the original song in order to make my story go together better. Please forgive me!


End file.
